A New Chapter
by aDisneyDream
Summary: Willa and Philby are starting their junior year of high school at Edgewater High. They thought this year was going to be different but it turns out they were wrong. A villain from their past has come back for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Willa's POV

I woke up on a Tuesday morning. It was September 2nd, the first day of my junior year of high school. I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. Got out a bowl and poured Rice Krispies and milk into it. After finishing my breakfast, I went back upstairs and and put on a pair of black jeans and a white sleeveless top with a dark grey sweater and my navy blue low top converse then I brushed my teeth. After looking in the mirror and brushing my hair, I went back downstairs and got my ocean blue backpack and grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. Fifteen minutes later I finally arrived Edgewater High. I locked my car and walked into the building. I already had my schedule so I headed to my first class. I found a seat and sat down as I watched other kids in my grade pile into the classroom. I was starting to get a little nervous because I hadn't seen Philby yet. I kept watching the door...till finally I see him enter the room. My heart started pounding faster as he got closer and sat in the desk next to mine. "Hey," I said. "Hi Wills! First day of junior year, are you excited?" he said. "I'm very excited but it just got much better because you're in my first period!" I say as I smile and blush a little. He smiles and says "Willa, you look very pretty today!" I smile and say "Thanks!" I asked him "Do you have any other classes with me?" We both look at our schedules and saw that we have 1, 4, 7, 8th together. Which I was thrilled! forty minutes later, the class ended and Philby walked me to my second period and then he went to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willa's POV

We were in 7th period, it was History. Philby was sitting right next to me looking like he was going to fall asleep any moment. Our teacher Mr. Andrews was showing us a slide show about myths, the next slide he showed us was of a figure that looked all too familiar. My eyes got big and my heart started to race! I nudged Philby. "Philby look!" I said. Motioning towards the board. He lifted up his head looking a little out of it. "Huh? What is it Willa?" Philby looked at her then the board. "Oh no..." he said finally understanding what she meant. "It's her!" I hiss with a nervous expression. "Hey, It's going to be alright. She can't hurt us, I'm here. I'll protect you!" He says and smiles while talking my hand and holding it. I smile back at him "Thanks Philby!"

Apparently while all of this was happening Mr. Andrews heard Philby and I. "Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Angelo?" said Mr. Andrews. "Oh...uh...Philby and I were just discussing about the picture up there." I looked at Mr. Andrews then Philby. "Yes, Mr. Andrews. Uh we're just really fascinated with that photo of Maleficent" his voice brakes when he says "Maleficent". "Well anyway." Mr. Andrews continued. "Maleficent as you all know is one Villains at Disneyworld and most people can sense her presence by..." I nervously raise my hand knowing the answer for being a DHI. "Yes Willa?" Mr. Andrews asks. "You can feel the air getting cold and that's how you know she's there.." I say softly. "Yes." says Mr. Andrews. "I can tell that you really know you're Disney facts." "Well it's the many perks of being a DHI." I mutter. "What was that Ms. Angelo?" Mr. Andrews asked. "Oh, nothing..but thank you." I say. Mr. Andrews goes back to teaching and I look over at Philby and mouth "Why is he teaching us this!?" Philby mouths back "I don't know but somethings up!" I look at him feeling worried not knowing what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willa's POV

Philby and I were still in Mr. Andrews 7th period class. He was still teaching us about myths. I was tapping my pencil on the table, trying to focus but who could really focus when your teacher is talking about Overtakers. I mean seriously! Then all of a sudden the temperature dropped in the classroom. That's when I knew something was up. I looked at Philby and we exchanged the same look. I looked around to see if there were any Overtakers but there were none to be found. I calmed down a little and focused back on the discussion.

Twenty minutes later, I raised my hand and said, "Mr. Andrews." He responded "Yes, Willa?" He looked at me and I asked, "May I go use the restroom please?" "You may," he said. When I stood up I feel lightheaded and about to faint. I used all the strength in my body to make it to the door. I made it to the front of the class when Mr. Andrews noticed something was wrong. "Willa, are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I don't feel well and the room is spinning," I replied. I blinked my eyes trying to not faint. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked. Soon after Mr. Andrews says that I collapse to the floor. Philby just sits there stunned by what he just saw. His girlfriend was just sitting next to him and now has collapsed to the floor just like that.

Mr. Andrews and Philby rush over to me. I hadn't moved since I collapsed. "Willa!" Philby says as he lifts my head on to his lap as he kneels on the floor. I open my eyes slightly and softly says, "Philby? Mr. Andrews?" I look at them both feeling dazed and confused, completely out of it. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" her voice sounds weak. Mr. Andrews looks at me. "Willa, you collapsed." "Yeah, and you almost gave me a heart attack!" Philby added. I looked at them for a few seconds before I finally spoke again. "I remember I asked Mr. Andrews if I could you the restroom, then I got up and headed to the door and I felt really weak like I was going to faint. I must have fainted because I remember hearing Mr. Andrews asking if I was alright, then I woke up."

I looked at them and I saw Maleficent standing right behind them. She had an evil mocking smile upon her face. I started to panic by hiding my face into Philby, whispering "She's here!?" Philby looks down at Willa and holds her close then looks behind them to see nothing. "Willa, she's not. You're safe. She can't get you. I won't let her!" he says in a soothing voice trying to calm me down. I llifted my head up slightly and looked behind Mr. Andrews and Philby to find nobody, I breathed a sigh of relief and responded, "Phew...that's good..."

I let go of Philby and tried to stand up but my legs were shaky. Philby and Mr. Andrews helped me up. "Do you need to go see the nurse?" Mr. Andrews asked again. "Uh...no. I think I'm fine but could I go get a drink of water?" I asked him. "Yes you can, just take a hall pass." said Mr. Andrews. I nodded and took the hall pass.

I walked down the quiet hall hearing the hum of the air conditioning. I made it to restrooms where the drinking fountain was. I set the hall pass down on the floor next to the drinking fountain and moved my hair out of the way over my shoulder and began drinking the water.

When I was about to finish, I felt a hand touch my shoulder but it wasn't just a normal hand. This hand felt icy cold... I slowly turned around to see Maleficent. I had to think quickly so I ran down the hallway on the way back to Mr. Andrews' classroom. Suddenly I felt fire whiz past my head! I turned around to face her as she started throwing more fireballs at me. I quickly tried to dodge them but one of the fireballs hit the bottom of my sweater and it started to burn. I tried hitting my sweater but it made my hand hurt, so I dropped to the ground and started rolling on the floor putting out the flames. I stood up and she grabbed me. I started to scream and kick to get someone's attention. Maleficent tied me up, put duct tape over my mouth and stuffed me into Philby's locker but she didn't know it was Philby's locker. She left.

Back in the classroom Philby and Mr. Andrews were starting to get worried because I had not yet returned. Philby was just about to go check on me to make sure I was alright when they both heard a high pitched girl's scream coming from the hall way. Knowing it must have been me, Mr. Andrews and Philby ran out into the hallway.

I was slamming my body against Philby's locker to get someone's attention. My right side started to feel numb from banging myself into the locker so I stopped when I heard Philby and Mr. Andrews calling my name. I started slamming my body harder into the locker, probably making a bruise by now, trying to get them to come over to Philby's locker.

"I hear something," Mr. Andrews said. "Yeah," Philby replied, "I think it's coming from one of the lockers." Maybe it's Willa! Philby thought. "Willa, are you in there?" Philby asked. They were only a few lockers away from Philby's locker. As they got closer and kept calling my name the noise started to get louder. "It's coming from my locker!" Philby excitedly said. He quickly enters his combination and opens the locker to find me tied up and gagged.

"Willa!" Mr. Andrews and Philby say in unison. They help me out of the locker. Untie me and take the duct tape off me mouth. I exclaimed, "It was Maleficent! She came up behind me as I was drinking water, so I ran back to the classroom while she was throwing fireballs at me! My sweater caught on fire but I put it out" I pointed down to the bottom of my sweater that was slightly shorter and the color of ash. "She tied my up and stuffed me into you're locker!" I looked at Philby then Mr. Andrews. "She's going to pay for this!" Philby said. "I'm so glad you're safe!" he said smiling. I smiled back at him. "Let's get you two back to class," said Mr. Andrews smiled. Philby and I followed Mr. Andrews back to the classroom holding hands.


End file.
